Because of Fanfiction
by Kim Hyerin CBHS
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]Semuanya berawal dari banner yang menampilkan ciumannya dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa penasaran dan ia mencoba menggali informasi tentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol di publik lewat Google. Tapi sepertinya takdir sedang tidak baik karena bukan informasi yang Baekhyun temukan,malah sebuah fanfiction yang menurutnya menarik tanpa ia tau apa itu rate M./CHANBAEK YAOI/
1. Chapter 1

Gemerlap terangnya _lightstick_ menyumbang cahaya terang hingga terlihat indah. Ini adalah impian Baekhyun, berdiri diatas panggung megah dengan ribuan penggemar. Baekhyun merasa beruntung menjadi salah satu anggota dari boyband EXO. Itu membuat namanya dikenal di kancah dunia, seperti yang kebanyakan orang impi-impikan. Tapi jika itu Baekhyun, itu bukan hanya mimpi, melainkan sesuatu yang nyata.

Seperti saat ini, ia berdiri diatas panggung megah dengan kawan-kawannya. Menggelar konser ditanah Indonesia, negara yang terkenal ramah penduduknya juga memiliki pemandangan indah.

Mereka sedang menyanyi sambil mengelilingi panggung ketika mata Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menoleh kearah penggemar dan mendapati banner yang membuatnya melotot. Bagaimana tidak jika di banner itu terpampang wajahnya dengan temannya-Park Chanyeol- yang sedang berciuman. Sontak wajah Baekhyun merah padam, rasa malu dan campur aduk hinggap dihatinya.

Memang banyak penggemar yang suka memasang-masangkan member. Seperti Kai dan Kyungsoo misalnya. Tapi ayolah, mereka hanya teman. Catat itu-hanya teman dan tidak lebih. Mereka memang sering membuat fan service untuk menyenangkan shipper mereka, tapi mereka masih pria normal yang suka dada besar bung!

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tiba-tiba merasa berdebar ketika Chanyeol mendekatinya. Bayangan gambar ia berciuman dengan Chanyeol berputar diotaknya dan tidak bisa dihilangkan. Oh, Baekhyun bisa gila!

.

.

Title : Because of Fanfiction.

Chapter 1 : Banner sialan!

Cast : All member EXO and others.

Pairing : Chanbaek, Kaisoo.

FF ini aku ceritain kehidupan real-lifenya EXO yah, banyak banget yg aku ubah di FF ini karena aku gak terlalu update soal aktivitas mereka beberapa bulan terakhir bikos hiatus. Jadi di crita ini emang EXO jadi EXO tapi aku kadang buat mereka liburan seenak jidat yg gak sama di real-life.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memakai earphone dan memutar musik dengan volume full ketika mereka sudah ada didalam van. Biasanya ia akan menyanyi dan mengobrol dengan Chanyeol yang selalu duduk disampingnya. Tapi sekarang ia sedang super _bad mood_. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana perasaanmu ketika melihat banner dirimu berciuman dengan teman sendiri, sama laki-lakinya pula!

Ia merutuki bagaimana bisa matanya melihat hal tak senonoh itu. Sialnya lagi, itu membuatnya merasa canggung berada didekat Chanyeol. Karena setiap melihat Chanyeol, Baekhyun seperti melihat banner mengerikan itu yang membuatnya seperti kepiting rebus. Apa memang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol terlalu dekat hingga banyak fans salah paham? Oh ayolah, mereka `kan satu grup, roommate pula. Mana mungkin mereka tidak dekat?

Dan Baekhyun adalah pria normal. Ingat itu! Bahkan dia pernah mempunyai banyak mantan wanita yang cantik-cantik. Harga dirinya sungguh terluka malam ini, bagaimana mungkin fansnya mendukung mereka gay? Rasanya Baekhyun ingin mendekam di sumur nyai Sooman semalaman. Ia memang sering mandi bersama dengan Chanyeol, bahkan ia pernah melihat 'milik' pria itu tapi ia tidak pernah terangsang.

Dan tanpa sadar kau membayangkannya nak! Baekhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri karena tiba-tiba membayangkan 'milik' Chanyeol. Sejak kapan ia menjadi pervert begini? Ia memang sering menonton video porno, tapi ia menonton pasangan yang normal-normal saja.

"Hei, kau melihatnya tadi?" Suara Suho yang masih dapat menembus dinding earphone Baekhyun membuyarkan pikiran mesumnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang-tempat Suho duduk-dan tanpa sadar kepalanya membentur kepala Chanyeol karena mereka sama-sama menoleh.

"Yak!" Baekhyun diam saja ketika Chanyeol mendorong kepalanya. Padahal, biasanya ia akan selalu membalas hingga berakhir dimarahi si leader karena berbuat gaduh di mobil. Tapi, kali ini dia diam saja. Baekhyun merasa amat canggung bahkan hanya untuk mengumpat balik pada sahabatnya itu.

"Melihat apa?" Chanyeol bertanya mendahului Baekhyun. Pria itu nampaknya penasaran, tapi Baekhyun tidak terlalu peduli. Pasti basa-basi lagi. Teman-temannya itu suka sekali membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak penting.

"Banner kau dengan Baekhyun berciuman." Baekhyun lantas hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar Suho mengatakannya dengan santai dan lancar seolah tanpa beban. Oh, sadarkan kalian wajah Baekhyun merah padam ketika banner itu terbayang lagi? Baekhyun merasa seperti gadis remaja yang malu-malu saat digoda sudah punya pacar. Oh astaga Baekhyun, apa yang kau pikirkan nak?

"Ya, aku melihatnya." Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi bisa-bisanya Chanyeol menjawab dengan santai seolah itu adalah hal yang sepele. Baekhyun mendengar Suho terkekeh, membuat ia ingin melemparkan pria itu ke rawa-rawa.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Baek?" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol bertanya padanya. Baekhyun menenangkan perasaannya sendiri dan mencoba menjawab.

"Biasa saja." Ucapnya sambil bersandar pada bantal kursi. Dalam hati Baekhyun berteriak 'Bagaimana bisa aku biasa saja melihat diriku yang normal berciuman dengan pria yang sama normalnya! Apa aku gila haa?' namun ia hanya menyimpan itu pada hatinya yang dalam sedalam samudera Pasifik yaitu samudera terluas didunia. Dan oh, apa hubungan hatinya dengan samudera?*.*

Chanyeol berdecak dengan senyum idiot,"Kurasa mereka berharap sesuatu terjadi diantara kita, apa kita harus benar-benar melakukannya?" Oh, dan Baekhyun benar-benar tersedak udara kosong ketika mendengarnya. Ia menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol geram. Rasa malunya meluap entah kemana digantikan rasa jengkel yang kelebihan hormon(?)

"Aku tau kau memang sering gila. Tapi tak terpikir olehku kau ternyata menggilaiku." Ledek Baekhyun sambil mendengus kesal. Chanyeol terbahak dengan suara besarnya membuat member lain yang sedang tertidur terbangun, alhasil mereka mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Kai dan Kyungsoo yang duduk didepan mereka.

"Maaf." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa penyesalan sama sekali, malah sambil terkekeh. Baekhyun memalingkan mukanya dan menatap jalanan kota Jakarta dimalam hari. Banyak yang menjual makanan-makanan di pinggir jalan. Tak jarang juga yang menjual buah. Baekhyun jadi teringat Sehun yang ada di van sebelah, adik kesayangannya itu menggilai semangka sejak mereka datang kesini.

"Baek, apasih yang kau perhatikan?" Baekhyun melepas earphonenya karena ia merasa sudah cukup tenang untuk berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Ayolah, tidak mungkin 'kan cuma gara-gara banner mereka berciuman ia mengabaikan sahabatnya sendiri. Lagipula, itu juga bukan salah Chanyeol.

"Aku mengantuk, Yeol." Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol mempercayainya dan segera diam. Namun spekulasinya salah. Seharusnya ia tau, si happy virus itu mempunyai phobia dengan yang namanya diam -_-

"Kalau begitu ayo kita menyanyi, bagaimana?" Chanyeol menawar. Baekhyun menghela napas, ia lelah sungguh. Ia ingin segera sampai di hotel dan tidur diranjang yang empuk. Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati Chanyeol menaik-turunkan alisnya. Lantas ia mengangguk, mungkin saja dengan menyanyi ia bisa sedikit terhibur.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di hotel pukul 11 malam. Setelah check in dan mendapat kunci kamar masing-masing, Baekhyun segera melangkah menuju kamarnya. Ia sekamar dengan Sehun dan itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan karena Sehun tidak sehiperaktif Chanyeol. Si Dobi itu sendiri sekamar dengan Kai. Suho dengan Jongdae, dan Xiumin dengan Kyungsoo dan Lay. Mereka yang mendapat kamar berisi tiga orang terus mengeluh perihal ranjang yang hanya ada satu.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah teman-temannya. Ayolah, disaat lelah begini masih bisa-bisanya mereka memikirkan soal berbagi kamar. Baekhyun dan kawan-kawan menaiki lift menuju tingkat lima dimana kamar nomor 1034 nya berada.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa hasrat untung buang air kecilnya muncul ketika Suho berteriak perihal pesta dadakan yang akan mereka adakan setelah ini.

"Datanglah kekamar Jongin dan ayo minum bersama." Well, perilaku yang sungguh tidak cocok untuk leader yang bertampang malaikat. Baekhyun menoleh pada Suho, kakinya merapat ketika hasrat buang air kecilnya melambung semakin tinggi.

"Aku tidak ikut, aku langsung tidur saja." Ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah seperti menahan sesuatu. Kedelapan temannya menatap Baekhyun dengan alis menyatu sempurna.

"Kau kenapa, Baek?" Chanyeol yang pertama kali bertanya. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan segera berlari ke kamarnya yang berjarak sepuluh langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Membuat member lain saling berpandangan dan mengedikkan bahu.

Baekhyun terus merutuk perihal lampu yang belum dinyalakan sedangkan hasratnya sudah diambang batas. Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan yang gelap, ia segera memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di sudut.

Baekhyun bernapas lega ketika hasratnya sudah terpenuhi. Ia segera membersihkan diri dan berbaring diranjang sambil memainkan i-padnya. Semenit kemudian pintu dibuka membuat Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati Sehun tersenyum lebar yang menurutnya mengerikan.

"Ada apa denganmu, huh?" Baekhyun bertanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari i-pad tercinta. Ia hanya iseng-iseng mencari soal dirinya sendiri di google.

"Aku dibolehkan minum malam ini." Sehun nyengir dengan senyum lebar. Baekhyun cukup terkejut karena biasanya Sehun dan Kai tidak dibolehkan minum kecuali saat liburan yang sangat jarang. Apalagi besok masih ada jadwal.

"Tumben sekali." Ucap Baekhyun acuh. Sebenarnya ia terlalu tidak peduli. Sehun minum atau tidak itu juga bukan urusannya. Toh, ia tidak dirugikan sama sekali.

"Jadwal besok diundur jadi kita bisa liburan disini selama dua hari, _hyung_." Sehun mengucapkannya dengan girang. Kali ini Baekhyun menoleh, matanya berbinar dan bibirnya mengembang. Ini adalah hal yang sangat jarang mereka dapatkan. Liburan, dua hari pula. Namun detik selanjutnya matanya menyipit, Sehun sering mengerjainya dan ia tidak boleh percaya begitu saja dengan si cadel.

"Kau tidak bohong kan? Awas saja kalau kau membohongiku, aku akan mengoyak boneka larvamu!" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya sambil berucap was-was. Seperti seorang dukun yang sedang menjampi-jampi berondong. Eh, bukankah Baekhyun juga berondong? *abaikan*

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, membuatnya nampak seperti kodok yang matanya mau copot. Lantas menghampiri Baekhyun dengan malas-malasan,"Terserah kau saja lah. Aku mau mandi dulu. Kau sudah mandi?" Sehun membuka kopernya dengan cepat dan mengeluarkan handuknya yang berwarna pink. Tak lupa boneka larva yang selalu ia jadikan teman untuk mandi. Menurut Baekhyun, itu adalah salah satu dari jutaan perilaku Oh Sehun yang sangat abnormal.

"Aku malas dan ingin cepat tidur." Jawab Baekhyun asal sambil kembali menatap ipad nya. Ia sedang membaca komentar para fans dari postingannya di instagram omong-omong.

"Hyung, kalau habis berkeringat kau harus mandi. Mau gatal-gatal?" Kicau Sehun yang sedang mengobrak-abrik kopernya kesetanan.

"Tumben kau peduli." Sahut Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari sang kekasih(read : Ipad)

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak mau tidur dengan orang bau."

"Yak!" Baekhyun bersiap melempar bantal ketika Sehun telah raib dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Ia hanya mendengus kesal dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Namun, masih belum cukup, kepala laknat Sehun kembali menyembul dari balik pintu dengan ocehannya yang menjengkelkan,"Lagipula. Chanyeol _hyung_ tidak mau berciuman dengan orang panuan!" Dan setelahnya Baekhyun hanya menggigit bantal sampai kainnya robek ketika banner sialan itu kembali teringat.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang mengobrak-abrik kopernya untuk mencari camilan yang sempat ia beli sebelum datang kemari ketika Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian santai dan rambut basah. Sehun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat kasur yang acak-acakan dengan bantal robek. Rasanya seperti ia akan tidur di kandang kucing garong malam ini. Siapa lagi kucing garongnya kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun tajam ketika si cadel itu terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya,"Apa lihat-lihat?" Sekedar catatan saja bahwa Baekhyun itu masih marah pada Sehun karena membuat _mood_ nya turun lagi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya heran ibumu sedang ngidam apa saat hamil." Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dramatis, membuat amarah Baekhyun semakin meningkat.

"Ngidam sate kucing! Memangnya apa urusanmu?" Jawab Baekhyun tajam. Dalam hati ia bersorak ketika camilan yang ia cari sudah ada di genggamannya.

Sehun hanya geleng-geleng seperti ondel-ondel, lantas mengambil ponselnya diatas meja dan bersiap keluar. Berkata menjengkelkan sebelum menutup pintu,"Kau kenapa sih _hyung_? Dari tadi sensitif terus, sedang PMS ya?" Dan.

"BLAMM!" Pintu pun dibanting dari luar ketika Baekhyun siap mencakar Sehun.

Baekhyun menenangkan emosinya yang siap-siap meledak dari tadi. Ia pun segera menyambar Ipadnya diatas kasur, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari apa saja yang membuat emosinya dapat mereda. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak marah pada Sehun, ia hanya marah pada dirinya yang tersipu hanya karena banner ia berciuman dengan Chanyeol. Itu sangat menjengkelkan.

Baekhyun membuka aplikasi instagram dan melihat banyak sekali fans yang menandainya dalam sebuah foto maupun postingan. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil. Aeri memang dapat mengubah moodnya secepat kilat, dan karena itulah Baekhyun sangat menyayangi fansnya. Ia pun membuka foto-foto itu hanya untuk sekedar melihat.

Saat ia mulai bosan dengan Instagram, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuka aplikasi Google dan mencari tau berita-berita terbaru. Iseng saja ia mengetik nama Park Chanyeol di kotak pencarian. Tak sampai lima detik, foto-foto Chanyeol mulai bermunculan, dan kebanyakan adalah foto-foto saat dia sedang pemotretan. Ada juga yang terlihat diambil secara diam-diam. Baekhyun melihatnya sampai bawah dan memuji kalau si Dobi itu memang tampan, tapi ia bersikukuh bahwa ia jauh lebih tampan darinya.

Baekhyun melihat daftar hasil terkait dan alisnya bertaut ketika namanya dibawa-bawa. Seperti daftar pencarian 'Chanyeol dan Baekhyun'. Iseng saja, atau memang ia benar-benar penasaran? Baekhyun mengklik hasil pencarian itu dan tak begitu lama foto-fotonya bersama Chanyeol bermunculan.

Ada banyak sekali foto yang diambil fans mereka ketika mereka melakukan skin ship baik itu disengaja maupun tidak. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah fans yang sungguh berlebihan. Apa mereka tidak tau, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu hanya teman dan tidak lebih? Atau memang otak mereka tersimpan ditungkai hingga pikirannya bisa serendah itu?

Baekhyun terus melihat-lihat sampai kebawah hingga hasil pencarian terkait kembali muncul. Kebanyakan masih tetap membawa-bawa namanya, baik itu dijadikan singkatan maupun tidak. Seperti 'Chanbaek Fanart' 'Chanbaek Moments' dan apa? 'Chanbaek kiss'? Baekhyun ingin mengempaskan kepalanya kelantai saat itu juga, tapi tidak jadi karena ia takut gagar otak.

Baekhyun hampir gila memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan foto apa yang akan ia lihat jika mengklik daftar pencarian itu. Sebagian dari dirinya merasa amat penasaran yang sangat kelebihan hormon(?) tapi sebagian lagi masih sayang jantungnya yang sewaktu-waktu bisa copot saat melihat hal tak senonoh antara dirinya dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih berpikir keras. _Tidak Baek, itu tidak baik untukmu dan jantungmu_. Baekhyun terus mengucapkan jampi-jampi agar jari-jarinya yang lentik masih punya otak dan –setelah dipikir lagi mana ada jari yang punya otak? – tidak mengklik hasil pncarian itu. masih dengan pikirannya yang ngelantur, Baekhyun mendapati bahwa camilan ditangannya telah kandas karena ia terus memakannya sejak tadi.

Sambil memegang ipadnya disalah satu tangan, tangan Baekhyun yang lain meraba-raba mencari camilan yang ada dikoper dibawah ranjang. Ia sama sekali tak sadar bahwa ibu jarinya telah tergeser dan mengeklik sesuatu diluar kehendaknya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun kembali pada posisi awal –bersandar dikepala ranjang –dengan satu bungkus camilan disebelah tangannya sebagai pelengkap. Baekhyun menyuapkan camilan pedas itu kedalam mulutnya dan membuka ipadnya kembali. Saat itu juga Baekhyun langsung tersedak dan tenggorokannya terasa perih.

Bagaimana tidak? Di ipadnya terpampang banyak sekali fanart yang sangat mirip dia dan Chanyeol. Kalau itu fanart biasa sih Baekhyun tidak akan tersedak sampai matanya berair. Tapi masalahnya fanart itu luar biasa. Disana ada banyak sekali fanartnya dengan Chanyeol dimana keduanya tak memakai busana. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, fanart yang mirip Baekhyun ada dibawah fanart Chanyeol dengan bibir mereka yang menyatu.

"Siapa orang gila yang membuat fanart seperti ini!" Umpat Baekhyun yang malah mengeklik gambar itu hingga diperbesar. Mata sipitnya melotot seperti kadal tercekik, dan ia merasakan keringat dingin menetes dari tubuhnya.

Bagaimana tidak jika di gambar itu memperlihatkan Chanyeol yang sedang memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun? Oh, Baekhyun bisa gila. Ia menghela napas berkali-kali _Tenang Baek tenang, itu hanya gambar, tak usah dibayangkan._ Inginnya sih begitu, inginnya Baekhyun tidak membayangkan apa yang terpampang didepan matanya. Tapi kenapa ia malah mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak.

Dalam pikiran Baekhyun, terbayang dirinya dengan Chanyeol melakukan hal-hal tak senonoh seperti Chanyeol yang menindihnya sambil melumat bibirnya. Lalu tangan Chanyeol menjamah seluruh tubuhnya hingga ia melenguh keenakan. Tanpa sadar tangan Baekhyun terangkat dan dengan cepat meraba bibirnya yang tipis, membayangkan bagaimana sensasinya jika bibir Chanyeol berkuasa disana. Ugh, Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mendesah kasar.

"Tidak! Aku normal. Yeah, mana mungkin aku terangsang hanya karena membayangkan Chanyeol menciumku. Ya, Baekhyun. Kau normal. Kau normal. Kau normal." Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, tapi kemudian ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi,"Aish! Kenapa kau membayangkannya Baek! Apa enaknya bibirnya yang tebal itu! Tapi, bibir tebalnya itu pasti sangat memuas–Aish! Aku bisa gila!" Baekhyun berguling-guling diatas kasur yang sekarang lebih nampak seperti tempat penyiksaan kucing.

Baekhyun terus meratapi jantungnya yang seperti habis lari marathon. Ia mendesah kasar berkali-kali dan memutuskan untuk meng-close hasil pencariannya barusan. Jemarinya tergerak untuk mengetik di kotak pencarian. Baekhyun sempat berpikir keras kenapa fans sangat suka mengedit hal-hal tak senonoh macam itu. Asal tau saja Baekhyun itu tidak suka!(author : *flat* tidak suka tapi kok dilihat? *nyemil panci*)

Setelah menimang-nimang anakku sayang(?) Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari tau bagaimana hubungan Chanyeol dan dirinya dimata publik. Apa mereka terlalu berlebihan untuk ukuran teman dekat? Apa mereka pernah melakukan hal-hal yang membuat fans salah paham soal hubungan mereka?

Tak lama kemudian bermunculan berbagai hasil pencarian terkait hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Ada berbagai fakta yang seolah fans mengungap mati-matian bahwa hubangan mereka itu nyata. Baekhyun hanya berdecak mala sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia memutuskan untuk membuka salah satu blog yang memuat seratus fakta bahwa hubungan Chanbaek itu nyata. Oh, dari judulnya saja Baekhyun sudah menyimpulkan bahwa yang membuat blog itu sinting.

Dengan kesabaran penuh seperti perawan tua yang menunggu jodoh(?) Baekhyun membaca dari atas sampai bawah dan kebanyakan fakta itu memang benar adanya. Memang, ia sering melipat baju Chanyeol juga dan mereka sering memeakai baju yang sama karena Baekhyun yang meminjam. Tapi kan itu wajar saja antar sahabat, iya kan?

Iya memang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu member yang paling hiperaktif dan suka ribut, tapi apa hubungannya coba sama hubungan asmara? Baekhyun ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke panci Kyungsoo sekarang juga. Dan setelah dipikir-pikir, Baekhyun merasa dirinya ikut sinting karena ikut-ikutan membaca fakta itu.

"Aku hanya penasaran. Ya, hanya penasaran," Ungkap Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengangguk-angguk menyakinkan otaknya. Dan sialnya lagi, fanart itu muncul sekelebat dalam otaknya dan membuat jantungnya kembali berolahraga.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat di blog lain apa ada fans yang sama abnormalnya dengan yang membuat blog tadi. Sampai paling bawah, ia menemukan salah satu blog yang agak berbeda dengan blog yang lain. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah dihadapkan pada tulisan panjang yang sepertinya sebuah fanfiction.

Sepertinya fans mereka sangat suka berkarya, dan Baekhyun dengan baik hati seperti malaikat tanpa sayap yang diutus kebumi untuk –kok jadi ngelantur ya? *abaikan-. Baekhyun membaca dari atas, dan menemukan warning bahwa fanfiction itu memiliki rating M.

"Apa rating M itu ratingnya tinggi maksudnya? Mungkin ceritnya bagus." Gumam Baekhyun dan mulai membaca.

Ternyata fanfiction itu mengambil setting di tahun 2014 lalu dimana skandalnya dengan leader SNSD menyebar luas. Di awal cerita diceritakan Chanyeol yang cemburu karena mengira hubungannya dengan Taeyeon itu nyata –Baekhyun tertawa keras saat membaca ini –. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, memang saat itu Chanyeol sempat menjauh darinya tanpa sebab. Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya yang berpikir tidak-tidak.

Kembali ke cerita, dikisahkan Chanyeol pulang ke dorm dalam keadaan kesal dan tak menemukan Baekhyun didalam kamar mereka. Ia sangat marah karena skandal itu dan ia sangat cemburu –Baekhyun tersenyum membacanya–. Kemudian, keesokan harinya diceritakan Baekhyun pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan diantar dengan Taeyeon.

Chanyeol sangat kesal dan langsung membawanya kedalam kamar. Disana Baekhyun terus mengigau perihal ia lelah akan sandiwara yang ia jalani –Baekhyun setuju untuk bagian yang ini– dan Chanyeol tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Itu tandanya hubungan Baekhyun dengan Taeyeon itu tidak nyata dan ia tidak perlu khawatir.

Baekhyun hampir tersedak ketika membaca bagian selanjutnya dimana Chanyeol melumat bibirnya dan berakhir mereka ia tertindih dibawah tubuh besar Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol merayap naik dan membelai perutnya –Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman dan tubuhya memanas membayangkan itu –dan selanjutnya Baekhyun benar-benar tersedak ketika membaca adegan bahwa Chanyeol memelintir nipplenya –pipi Baekhyun sudah merah pekat seperti kepiting rebus–.

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar dan matanya semakin membelalak dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung menetes tanpa halangan. Adegan selanjtnya adalah Chanyeol yang melepas baju Baekhyun dan mulai membuat kissmark dimana-mana –Tubuh Baekhyun meremang dan ia merasa tak nyaman dengan sesuatu yang mulai membesar diantara kakinya–.

Lalu dilanjutkan dengan Chanyeol yang menyusu –Baekhyun hampir gila membayangkan ini –dan dirinya yang terus mendesah keenakan. Semakin kebawah hawa jadi semakin panas dan Baekhyun merasa bajunya basah oleh keringat gara-gara fanfiction sialan itu. Namun entah setan darimana yang membuat ia terus melanjutkan sampai bawah. Bahkan ia juga membaca ketika Chanyeol melakukan _handjob_ dan bahkan memasukkan penis Baekhyun kedalam mulutnya –Baekhyun menyumpah-nyumpah karena celananya semakin menggembung–.

Tepat saat adegan dimana Chanyeol memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang anus Baekhyun, Baekhyun kembali meneguk ludahnya kasar ketika membayangkan bagaimana rasanya. Dan saat dijelaskan bahwa Chanyeol bergerak brutal dan dirinya yang terus mendesah, Baekhyun menyerah dan menaruh ipadnya diatas nakas.

Ia berbaring dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang putih bersih. Napasnya terengah dan penisnya berkedut sakit karena sudah terangsang. Oh astaga, Baekhyun ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai saat mengalami kejadian tak terduga ini. Ia terangsang hanya karena membayangkan bercinta dengan seorang pria? Demi kolor Sooman yang bermotif hello kitty, itu mustahil bung!

Baekhyun merasakan dorongan untuk melakukan onani karena miliknya terasa sakit. Dengan ogah-ogahan dan meyakinkan berkali-kali bahwa dirinya normal, Baekhyun mulai tidur dengan posisi mengangkang, bersiap menurunkan celananya ketika suara pintu dibuka membuatnya menoleh kaget.

Chanyeol berdiri diambang pintu kamar Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun dengan alis bertaut. Sedangkan Baekhyun, pipinya sudah memerah dan ia langsung merapatkan kakinya dan meutupi dengan selimut agar sesuatu yang menonjol dibalik celananya tidak terlihat.

"Kau kenapa Baek?" Baekhyun merutuki kehadiran Chanyeol disaat seperti ini. Penisnya sudah berkedut menyakitkan dan ia merasa sangat tak nyaman. Dengan keringat bercucuran, ia hanya menggeleng lemah untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia tak mampu bersuara karena jantungnya yang berdentum-dentum.

"Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu merah sekali." Oh astaga, Baekhyun merutuk kenapa Chanyeol malah mendekat dan mengahmpirinya. Baekhyun terus mengatur napasnya berulangkali karena tiap melihat Chanyeol, adegan dalam fanfiction itu terbayang.

"A-akuhh, mmh, Dimana Sehunnh?" Astaga Baek, kenapa yang tapi itu malah terdengar seperti desahan? Tapi itu sungguh diluar kontrol.

"Oh, Sehun tadi kebanyakan minum dan ia tidur dikamar Jongin. Tidak ada yang mau mengantarnya jadi akhirnya aku memilih untuk bertukar kamar dan tidur disini." Mata Baekhyun terbelalak otomatis ketika Chanyeol menjelaskan, sepeti kodok habis melihat penampakan hantu perawan. Chanyeol akan tidur disini? Mereka akan tidur berdampingan? Semalaman? Dalam keadaan Baekhyun yang gawat seperti sekarang? Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun ingin menangis dan pulang kerumah ibunya. Apa yang lebih buruk daripada ini?

"Kau kenapa Baek? Keberatan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memeriksa ponselnya. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan berkata tidak masih dengan suara yang aneh dan Chanyeol hanya menautkan alisnya heran.

"Oh ya. Ponselku kehabisan baterai dan aku ingin membalas email dari Yoora _Noona_ , boleh aku meminjam ipadmu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ipad Baekhyun yang tergeletak diatas nakas.

"K-kan, kau bisahh menchargernyahh?" Tanya Baekhyun putus putus. Demi Tuhan penisnya terasa sakit sekali karena ereksi dan ia harus cepat menuntaskannya.

"Chargerku ketinggalan dikamar Jongin dan aku malas mengambilnya. Kau kenapa sih Baek?" Jelas Chanyeol sekaligus bertanya. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan menaikkan selimutnya.

"B-baiklahh." Jawab Baekhyun mengijinkan Chanyeol untuk meminjam ipadnya. Lagipula hanya untuk mengirim email kan? Baekhyun tidak akan rugi sama sekali. Ia berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol dan memejamkan matanya seolah sedang mengarungi alam mimpi.

Hening selama satu menit, sampai Chanyeol membuka suara dengan nada heran sekaligus terkejut."Baek, apa yang baru saja kau baca? Kenapa disini ada namaku juga?"

Skakmat! Dan untuk pertama kalinya mengakui bahwa dia bodoh karena lupa belum meng-close halaman fanfiction. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus ia katakan pada Chanyeol?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Annyeong! Ini epep humor Hyerin yang pertama. Karena Hyerin biasanya selalu bikin angst sampe kalian termehek-mehek -_-, sekarang Hyerin coba buat genre humor Chanbaek! Yeay!

Oh ya. Maafin Hyerin kalau banyak kejadian yang beda sama real life mereka, ini kan cuma fanfiction, jadi banyak banget yang Hyerin tambah-tambahin. Maaf kalo garing, kurang panjang, absurd, dan typo yang melayang-layang. Hyerin Cuma aurhor abal yang gak bisa bikin epep sesempurna author yang lain

Hyerin sangat mengharapkan reciew kalian ya? Soalnya Hyerin bener-bener gak pede pas mau publis ini. Jadi kasih pendapat, kritik, dan juga saran-saran biar ini gak Hyerin delete.. gomawo :-*


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, mencoba mencari cara agar dapat kabur dari situasi yang genting ini. Demi Tuhan Baekhyun sangat malu. Bahkan ini lebih memalukan daripada momen ia pipis di celana waktu kelas enam SD.

"Baek, kau sudah tidur?" Suara berat Chanyeol kembali berhembus syahdu. Hingga membuat Baekhyun terbayang-bayang bagimana jika suara itu mendesahkan namanya dengan penuh kenikmatan. Oh, apa yang baru saja ia katakan barusan? Apa Baekhyun sudah gila?

"Baek, kenapa di fanfiction ini aku memasukkan penisku ke dalam lubang anusmu? Sebenarnya apa yang baru saja kau baca ini?" Oke. Baekhyun sudah kepepet seperti babi ngepet yang minta di jepret(?). Jadi dengan putus asa dan wajah memerah sempurna, ia berbalik perlahan dan menemukan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan alis bertaut.

"I-itu.." Baekhyun terbata-bata sementara Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Baekhyun jadi merasa seperti dia ini gadis perawan yang mau diperawani sama om-om genit.

"Kau membayangkannya bukan? Kau membayangkannya hingga kau terangsang?" Tuduh Chanyeol dengan seringainya yang kejam. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya gugup. Tamat sudah riwayatmu! Ia berkomat-kamit dalam hati semoga ia bisa melakukan teleportasi seperti alien.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan,"Sangkal Baekhyun,"a-aku harus menyelesaikan suatu hal dulu." Sebelum sempat Chanyeol mengelak, Baekhyun sudah melompat keluar kasur sambil berlari secepat mungkin menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih memegang Ipadnya dengan otak sedikit korslet.

.

.

Title : Because of Fanfiction.

Chapter 2 : Bunglon Pink dan Pantai.

Cast : All member EXO and others.

Pairing : Chanbaek, Kaisoo.

FF ini aku ceritain kehidupan real-lifenya EXO yah, banyak banget yg aku ubah di FF ini karena aku gak terlalu update soal aktivitas mereka beberapa bulan terakhir bikos hiatus. Jadi di crita ini emang EXO jadi EXO tapi aku kadang buat mereka liburan seenak jidat yg gak sama di real-life.

.

.

.

Ketika terbangun, pertama kali yang Baekhyun rasakan adalah rasa hangat dengan bau kecut seperti asam, serta wajahnya terasa geli seperti digelitik bulu-bulu halus milik anjing neneknya yang dulu pernah Baekhyun gigit–maaf terbalik. Lama-kelamaan Baekhyun merasa sesak seperti ada yang membekapnya, akhirnya ia membuka kedua bola matanya yang indah.

Baekhyun hampir terperanjat dan melompat dari atas gedung sambil berlari-lari ditengah jalan ketika menemukan ketiak Chanyeol terpampang nyata didepan wajahnya. Baunya asam sekali sampai Baekhyun ingin muntah. Akhirnya, dengan segenap tenaga yang dimiliki, Baekhyun mendorong tangan Chanyeol menjauh dan menendang bokongnya yang seperti bola sepak. Alhasil, terdengar bunyi debuman keras bagai suara raksasa jatuh dari langit.

"Aduhh, apa yang kau lakukan sih, dasar BYUNtae!" Teriak Chanyeol sambil mengelus bokongnya yang masih asli perawan. Baekhyun mendengus kesal ketika mendengar panggilan baru Chanyeol untuknya yang sudah diresmikan sejak kemarin malam.

"Namaku BYUN Baekhyun, bukan BYUNtae!" Jerit Baekhyun memekikkan hingga Chanyeol menutup telinganya yang terasa ngilu.

"Itu cocok buatmu! Setelah apa yang kalu lakukan kemarin," Chanyeol menyeringai sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya genit, membuat Baekhyun ingin mencakarnya dengan cakar serigala imitasi."Dan, aku sungguh tidak menyangka korbanmu adalah aku." Tekan Chanyeol dengan polos.

Napas Baekhyun memberat disertai dengan wajahnya yang berubah warna seperti terung, malu bercampur marah."Dasar telinga peri! Sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Chanyeolbell karena kau mirip Tinkerbell!"

Seringai Chanyeol lenyap digantikan wajah kesal,"Kau seperti Annabell yang mesum! Aku bertanya-tanya apa BYUNtae pernah mengintipku ketika mandi?" Channyeol mengelus dagunya sambil menatap langit-langit, nampak seperti pengusaha yang akan memilih untuk membeli anjing rabies atau tidak.

Baekhyun tidak punya jawaban, jadi ia lebih memilih kabur daripada harus dijadikan Chanyeol sebagai topik untuk diejek. Setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin, Baekhyun ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri dibawah tumpukan kotoran babi.

"Ah, aku lupa kalau kita pernah mandi bersama. Apa kau melakukan itu untuk melihat berapa ukuran penisku sehingga kau bisa membayangkannya dengan mudah?" tanya Chanyeol polos. Habis sudah kesabaran Baekhyun. Ia melompat turun dari kasur dan menggetok kepala Chanyeol dengan apapun yang ia temukan.

"Apa Baekhyunnie malu?" Chanyeol terkekeh sambil menghindari pukulan Baekhyun. Membuat amarah Baekhyun naik menjadi seratus derajat celcius.

"Aku sudah menjelaskannya kemarin. Demi kulit Jongin yang hitam, aku ingin membunuhmu sekarang juga dan memajang mayatmu di atas gedung SooMan Entertainment!" Baekhyun menjerit hingga membabi buta. Sampai Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apa mungkin orang dilantai bawah juga mendengar jeritan Baekhyun? sementara dikamar sebelah, Jongin memandangi kulitnya dan bertanya-tanya kenapa Baekhyun hyung mau kulitnya berubah hitam seperti miliknya? Salahkan telinga Jongin yang tidak pernah dibersihkan.

"Kau menyebalkan." Sungut Baekhyun sambil melempar bantal dan mengenai Chanyeol tepat dimuka.

Chanyeol malah terkekeh. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya kenapa masih ada manusia sejenis Chanyeol?

"Walau menyebalkan tapi kau suka kan?" Chanyeol menaik-turunkan alisnya lagi. Seperti penculik yang menawarkan permen kepada anak kecil nan polos.

"Mimpi saja sana!" Sekarang guling menjadi korban kedua Baekhyun yang sedang marah. Hampir saja Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi, sebelum mulut laknat Chanyeol kembali berteriak nyaring.

"Apa kau menginginkan seseorang untuk diajak mandi bersama?" Langkah Baekhyun berhenti tepat diambang pintu. Bahkan tangannya masih bertahan di kenop yang baru ia putar. Ia menoleh kepada Chanyeol dengan ekspresi kesal. Sementara Chanyeol menyeringai menyebalkan.

"Aku akan membunuhmu." Dan pintu kamar mandi pun ditutup diiringi gelak tawa Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu dan menemukan Chanyeol bersidekap sambil menatapnya seperti dokter kucing yang memutuskan untuk menyutikkan obat penenang pada pasiennya atau tidak. Baekhyun hanya mengabaikan tingkah abnormal Chanyeol dan berjalan datar menuju koper, membukanya dan mengeluarkan tas yang ia gunakan untuk menyimpan cucian kotor.

Baekhyun kira tingkah gila Chanyeol akan berakhir dengan cepat ketika ia menyambar Ipadnya diatas nakas dan mulai bermain game. Tapi, seharusnya Baekhyun sadar bahwa kepribadian Chanyeol itu seperti anjing rabies, tidak bisa ditebak kapan kumat atau tidaknya. Jadi, ia mengalihkan fokusnya dari Ipad kepada Chanyeol, menatapnya dengan wajah sedatar mungkin.

"Apa matamu kemasukan bubuk besi?" Tanya Baekhyun ngelantur. Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah bibirnya hingga senyumnya tampak konyol dan idiot.

"Kita belum membicarakannya secara serius." Kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya hingga tampak seperti tikus keselek panci.

"Apa lagi?" Desahnya malas.

"Tentang yang kau baca kemarin malam." Titah Chanyeol serius. Baekhyun yang menyadari perubahan pada nada bicaranya hanya menghela napas berat.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan. Semalam itu benar-benar diluar kendaliku, aku hanya kesasar pada sebuah blog sinting yang memuat cerita tak senonoh yang.. yang." Baekhyun tergagap.

"Yang membuatmu terangsang? Apa itu yang kau maksud blog sinting? Ketika kau membacanya penuh minat hingga penismu mengembung." Wajah Baekhyun memerah seperti ia menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya untuk berendam didalam saus tomat.

"Sudah kubilang itu diluar kendaliku!" Bentak Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan mengernyit, sepertinya dia juga ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini cepat-cepat. Tapi mana bisa Baekhyun menjelaskan soal ia yang mencari-cari fanart mesum dan fakta yang dibuat penggemar tentang mereka hingga ia tersesat di blog yang memuat fanfiction tak senonoh? Itu sama saja dengan Chanyeol menelanjanginya dimuka umum! Dan sampai matipun Baekhyun tidak mau ditelanjangi Chanyeol baik itu dimuka umum maupun didepan muka Chanyeol sendiri! Oh tidak, pikiran Baekhyun terlalu banyak piknik.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan. Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari, apa itu tentang kita?" Tanya Chaneyol lagi.

"Sebenarnya,"Baekhyun mendesah,"Iya. Tapi itu semata-mata hanya karena aku penasaran. Aku benar-benar normal Chanyeol. Kau harus tau itu." Tekan Baekhyun.

"Mana ada pria normal yang terangsang ketika membayangkan anusnya dimasuki penis pria lain, kau hanya–"

"Cukup! Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah sempurna, seperti daging panggang yang belum matang sempurna.

"Tapi itu memang kenyataan."Kata Chanyeol sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan genit, membuat Baekhyun setengah mati ingin mengubah Chanyeol menjadi waria dan memajangnya menjadi banci di lampu merah.

"Baiklah. Ya, kau bisa mengatakan apapun. Lupakan ini dan anggap itu tidak pernah terjadi." Kata Baekhyun. Ia bangkit dan mencoba meraih gagang pintu, tepat ketika Chanyeol menghalanginya dengan wajah seperti orang sinting yang kabur dari penangkaran.

"Mana bisa aku melupakan hal seperti ini. Aku akan mendapat banyak perhatian dari yang lain dan mereka akan menjadikannya trending topik." Ujar Chanyeol girang. Mungkin pria mirip bunglon pink ini sedang mengajak Baekhyun bercanda.

"Apa otakmu ketinggalan di dasar closet?" Baekhyun memasang wajah datar."Apa kau mencoba ide gila dengan menyebarkannya kepada yang lain?"

"Iya, dan kurasa itu bukanlah ide gila. Itu pasti akan membuat member lain super terhibur–"

"Apa menurutmu ini sebuah candaan! Dasar demit!" Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol yang menghalanginya dengan kasar, membuat Chanyeol meringis dan mengabsen hewan dikebun binatang.

"Harus ada kesepakatan! Kau harus menuruti semua perintahku atau aku akan menceritakannya pada yang lain!" Dan Baekhyun membanting pintu dibelakangnya dengan background Chanyeol yang berteriak-teriak membabi buta.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal, tak punya tujuan selain kamar dua adiknya yang menurut Baekhyun agak sinting, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun dan Jongin. Bahkan kadang, kadar kesintingan mereka melebihi bunglon pink-sebutan baru Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol. Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol itu seperti bunglon yang bisa berubah kapan saja. Kadang ia bisa jadi teman yang pengertian dan baik hati, tapi kalau sedang kumat Baekhyun bersumpah ingin mencekokinya dengan krim penumbuh rambut milik Jongdae.

Pagi ini contohnya, Chanyeol sedang dalam keadaan kurang sehat-otaknya-hingga membuat Baekhyun jengkel setengah mati. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin memasukkan kepala Chanyeol kedalam larutan sup yang suka Kyungsoo buat didalam panci besar, mungkin itu akan sedikit mengurangi kadar kegilaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berhenti tepat dikamar Jongin dan Sehun, memutar kenop pintu dan menemukan kedua orang gila yang sedang saling melempar celana dalam. Baekhyun menekan otaknya untuk tetap waras.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanyanya datar. Sementara kedua orang yang sedang saling bedebat soal itu celana dalam milik yang lain menoleh serempak dengan wajah dungu.

"Baekhyun-hyung!" Sehun bersorak riang persis seperti anjing yang melihat tulang paha, siap digunakan untuk main lempar-lemparan.

"Dia menuduh bahwa celana dalam ini milikku! Padahal celana ini terlalu besar untuk ukuranku!" Jongin mengadu dengan suara terkesan imut, membuat Baekhyun ingin muntah diwajahnya dengan senang hati. Tapi Baekhyun belum segila itu, bung!

"Konyol. Kalian memperdebatkan hal yang tak penting. Itu hanya celana dalam." Ujar Baekhyun sambil membawa dirinya untuk duduk dikasur yang empuk.

"Tapi dia menuduh ini milikku, hyung! Cuma karena ukurannya besar! Padahal penisku tak sebesar itu! ini sebuah pelecehan!" Jerit Sehun. Dia mengucapkannya seolah sedang berdiskusi dengan pemilik rumah makan yang terlalu banyak menggunakan garam, begitu santai hingga Baekhyun tak habis pikir.

"Bisakah kau tidak membicarakan soal 'itu'? aku malas mendengarnya!" Kata Baekhyun. Sehun dan Jongin akhirnya berbaikan dan memutuskan untuk tidak mempertengkarkan soal celana dalam super besar milik entah siapa. Mereka berdua duduk disisi kanan dan kiri Baekhyun dengan polos.

"Hyung, apa kau sudah bersiap-siap?" Tanya Jongin girang. Baekhyun menatap wajah Jongin yang nampak seperti seonggok kucing minta susu.

"Bersiap-siap untuk apa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan alis berkerut.

"Apa Chanyeol hyung tidak memberitahumu?" Tanya Sehun shock. Baekhyun menekan dorongan dalam hati untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Hari ini, kita akan pergi ke pantai!"

.

.

.

Mereka tiba di pelabuhan ketika matahari sudah naik sekitar jam sepuluh pagi. Dermaga cukup ramai dengan sinar matahri yang membakar kulit membuat Baekhyun ingin menancapkan wajah Chanyeol ke aspal. Tapi masalahnya, bunglon pink itu sedang berjalan jauh didepannya. Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang Chanyeol lakukan dengan Kyungsoo hingga pria itu melupakan Baekhyun, sahabatnya sendiri. Itu mambuat Baekhyun super jengkel.

Diiringi teriakan para penggemar yang tak bisa dibilang santai, Baekhyun berjalan dengan kacamata yang bertengger manis tepat dihidungnya, sementara Jongdae berjalan diampingnya dan terus mengoceh soal kulit Jongin yang hitam mungkin karena terlalu banyak kena panas matahari. Dan Jongin selalu menggetok kepalanya ketika mengucapkan itu.

"Baekhyun-hyung." Panggil Jongin sambil mencolek pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh malas, entah apa yang membuat moodnya jadi turun drastis seperti ini,"Lihat itu! Ada fans yang sedang meneriakkan namamu dan Chanyeol hyung!" Baekhyun mengikuti arah kedikan Jongin dan benar saja, ia menemukan kumpulan gadis remaja sedang berteriak-teriak soal Chanbaek.

Baju yang mereka kenakan malah lebih buruk lagi. Tulisannnya berbunyi 'Chanbaek Is Real'. Baekhyun menekan dorongan hatinya untuk menenggelamkan kumpulan gadis sinting itu dilaut. Tapi ketika ia menoleh kedepan dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang berfoto selfie dengan Kyungsoo, rasanya Baekhyun ingin membawa kumpulan gadis itu untuk berteriak soal mereka didepan Chanyeol. Mungkin dengan itu Chanyeol sadar, bahwa Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya, bukan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun segera mengenyahkan pikiran sinting dari otaknya. Ia berharap mereka segera menaiki kapal dan menuju pulau kecil, menjauh dari kumpulan gadis sinting yang membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah bunglon pink menganggap berfoto dengan Kyungsoo lebih menarik dibanding dengan dirinya? Oh, Baekhyun bisa gila.

Ketika mereka sampai di penghujung dermaga tempat sebuah kapal kecil berlabuh, Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol berdiri bersisian dengannya, yang entah mengapa membuat Baekhyun begitu senang. Tapi senyumnya pupus ketika Chanyeol berbisik.

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika mereka tahu apa yang BYUNtae lakukan padaku semalam?" Lirihnya sambil mengedikkan bahu kearah gadis sinting yang masih asik meneriakkan sederet kalimat yang ada hubungannya dengan Chanbaek Is Real. Baekhyun ingin membalikkan kapal sekarang juga dan melemparkan kapal itu kearah Chanyeol, mungkin bisa menjadi legenda tangkuban perahu di jaman modern.

"Apa otakmu masih belum pulih?" Tanya Baekhyun datar. Ia menekan keinginannya untuk membenturkan kepala Chanyeol ke bebatuan ketika bunglon pink itu malah terkekeh.

"Kau harus menjaga kalimatmu Baekhyun sayang, aku memegang kartu As mu," Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya,"dan sekali kau menentangku, maka mereka semua," Chanyeol menunjuk beberapa member yang sedang menaiki kapal, salah satunya Jongdae yang celananya tersangkut ditangga, jika keadaannya lain maka Baekhyun akan tertawa."Akan mengetauhi segalanya." Lanjut Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya kesal, ia jadi berharap kenapa Chanyeol tak berfoto saja dengan Kyungsoo atau lumba-lumba dan semacamnya. Dan tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mengucapkan apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Walau begitu lirih, telinga Chanyeol yang seperti tinkerbell tentu saja mendengarnya.

"Apa Baekhyun cemburu karena Chanyeol berfoto dengan Kyungsoo alih-alih dirinya?" Chanyeol menyeringai. Membuat Baekhyun bersumpah ingin mewujudkan keinginannya tadi pagi untuk mengubah Chanyeol menjadi waria.

"Mati saja sana!" Dan Baekhyun lebih memilih menaiki kapal daripada harus mendengar tawa Chanyeol yang seperti monster sinting.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri digeladak depan sambil memandang pulau kecil yang samar-samar terlihat dari kejauhan. Ia jarang sekali pergi ke pantai, sejak menjadi artis mungkin. Jadwal mereka terlalu banyak hingga tak mungkin ada kesempatan dan waktu memadai untuk berlibur walau hanya satu hari. Dan kini Baekhyun begitu bersyukur ketika ia bisa melepas penat sejenak di negeri yang begitu indah ini.

Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya kesana-kemari. Ada Sehun dan Xiumin yang sedang berdebat soal selai kacang. Dan Jongdae yang sedang memperhatikan air sambil berseru-seru seperti orang gila. Di buritan, ada Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sedang melakukan sesuatu yang kelewat abnormal, Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat pemandangan menjijikkan bagaimana Jongin membelai rambut Kyungsoo.

"Memikirkan sesuatu yang mesum?" Baekhyun hampir terlonjak dan melompat kelaut ketika bunglon pink kini berdiri persis disampingnya sambil memegang segelas anggur.

Baekhyun hanya berdecak kesal dan memalingkan muka, memilih menatap pulau yang semakin dekat.

"Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang latihan drama. Kau tak perlu salah paham dengan pikiran mesummu itu!" Kalau Baekhyun bukan orang yang sabar, mungkin Chanyeol sekarang sudah terjun ke laut dan menjadi santapan hiu bergigi tajam. Yang sangat suka berbagi oreo dengan korbannya*author korban iklan*, tapi sayangnya Baekhyun masih terlalu waras untuk itu.

"Darimana kau tau?" Tanya Baekhyun basa-basi. Chanyeol mencecap anggur yang tertinggal sibibirnya, ikut menatap pulau dikejauhan dimana terlihat pasir pantai yang putih bersinar diterpa sinar matahari yang semakin meninggi.

"Kyungsoo memberitahuku." Jawab Chanyeol yang entah kenapa membuat Baekhyun kesal karena Kyungsoo ataupun Jongin tidak memberitahunya juga.

"Kurasa kau istimewa buatnya." Ungkap Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Apa kau cemburu?" Godanya. Baekhyun jadi mempertimbangkan soal mendorong Chanyeol ke laut dan menjadi santapan hiu penggemar oreo.

"Aku hanya berpikir kenapa mereka tidak memberitahuku juga." Bela Bekhyun, tapi Chanyeol masih tetap terkekeh seolah hal itu sangat konyol melebihi Sehun dan Jongin yang saling melempar celana dalam dipagi hari.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menertawakanku? Apa bagimu itu lucu!" Bentak Baekhyun dramatis. Cukup untuk membuat Jongdae menoleh dan menatap mereka sambil nyengir bodoh.

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, kenapa kau suka sekali mengagumiku?" Tanya Chanyeol yang membuat kesabaran Baekhyun nyaris habis.

Dengan wajah sewarna terung, Baekhyun melangkah menjauh dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan diiringi Chanyeol yang tergelak menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang memeriksa barang-barang ditas ranselnya ketika Jongin datang tiba-tiba sambil menepuk pundaknya. Kyungsoo menoleh sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika menemukan Jongin sudah berdiri menjulang disisi kirinya.

"Hyung, aku butuh bantuanmu." Kata Jongin. Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya sebagai tanda meminta jawaban, dan Jongin melanjutkan,"Bantu aku berlatih."

"Drama lagi?" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menyelipkan beberapa makanan ringan ke dalam ranselnya. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo selalu tak suka tiap Jongin meminta bantuannya untuk berlatih drama. Itu sama saja Jongin mengenggapnya sebagai orang lain ketika mengucapkan naskah, dan entah kenapa itu membuat Kyungsoo kesal, apalagi mengetahui bahwa dalam drama yang diperankan Jongin ini terdapat kissing scene. Bukannya Kyungsoo cemburu, tapi ia hanya terlalu centimental terhadap Jongin yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya.

"Merepotkan ya?" Tanya Jongin ketika mereka mengambil langkah ke buritan. Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menggeleng kecil.

"Aku juga meminta bantuanmu ketika latihan untuk film. Dan kurasa ini setimpal," Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, walau dalam hati ada sesuatu yang begitu mengganjal. Perasaan aneh yang akhir-akhir ini sering menghantuinya. Kyungsoo tak tau apa itu. Yang pasti ada hubungannya dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo memilih mengabaikannya. Seperti ketika ia melangkah menuju buritan sambil mengucapkan naskah milik orang lain.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memainkan pasir dengan membentuk istana kecil berwarna putih. Kyungsoo ikut membantu sambil mereka bercerita tentang masa SMA Baekhyun ketika ia menjadi laki-laki yang paling diidolakan gadis-gadis disekolahnya. Tiap kali Baekhyun mengatakan itu, Kyungsoo selalu terbahak dan menolak untuk percaya. Itu membuat Baekhyun jengkel dan ingin menyeretnya kelaut, untuk dijadikan sarapan ikan hiu.

"Baekhyun hyung, Kyungsoo hyung! Sini kita minum bersama!" Sehun berteriak nyaring sambil mengangkat segelas wine yang baru saja ia minum.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menggeleng serempak. Mereka berdua sama-sama tau bahwa keduanya tidak kuat dengan minuman beralkohol. Berbeda dengan member lain, apalagi bunglon pink yang sudah seperti masternya alkohol di keanggotaan EXO. Baekhyun meneruskan istana pasirnya yang belum mempunyai atap, sambil menggerutu tidak jelas seperti nenek-nenek yang punggungnya sakit.

"Baek-hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo menghentikan gerutuan Baekhyun yang seperti kereta api.

"Ya." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Oh ya, apa kau mengamati bunglon akhir-akhir ini? Aku mendengarmu menyebut-nyebut soal bunglon pink." Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya sambil menjangkau ember yang berisi pasir penuh yang telah mereka kumpulkan tadi.

"Anggap saja begitu. Bunglon pink itu seperti waria di lampu merah." Kata Baekhyun sambil tergelak seperti orang sinting. Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seperti ondel-ondel.

"Kurasa kau kurang sehat hari ini, hyung." Entah kepada siapa Kyungsoo berucap, karena nyatanya Baekhyun tak mengalihkan pandangan dari istana pasirnya yang hampir selesai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jongin tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun basa-basi. Walaupun Chanyeol sudah memberitahunya, tapi ia ingin Kyungsoo menceritakan sendiri bagaimana yang sebenarnya.

"Maksudmu saat di kapal? Aku sedang membantunya untuk latihan drama." Jawab Kyungsoo yang entah kenapa mengubah ekspresinya menjadi suram.

Baekhyun mengernyit,"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Walaupun sedikit sinting, tapi Baekhyun adalah hyung yang amat peduli pada juniornya. Walau terkadang kekonyolannya lah yang mengakibatkan juniornya sakit hati, tapi Baekhyun selalu dapat memperbaiki keadaan sebaik mungkin.

"Tidak. Aku hanya.. sedikit terganggu. Entahlah, aku merasa ada yang beda dari Jongin akhir-akhir ini. Sejak skandalnya dengan SooJung menyebar luas." Titah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya dan mengalihkan fokusnya dari istana pasir kepada Kyungsoo yang sedang mengerut.

"Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang itu?" Selidik Baekhyun, persis seperti Upin-Ipin ketika menyelidiki tersangka dalam kasus buku Jarjit yang hilang.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah,"Tidak. Jongin tidak memberitahuku sama sekali. Soojung adalah sahabatnya, dan kurasa kejadian ini sama persis seperti skandalmu dengan Taeyeon Noona."

Baekhyun mengingat skandalnya dengan Taeyeon beberapa tahun silam, dan sialnya itu membawa ingatannya pada fanfiction yang ia baca semalam. Dalam fanfiction itu, mengambil setting ketika skandal itu terjadi, dan itu sudah cukup membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Kulitmu seperti terbakar." Komentar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh ringan walaupun itu tampak aneh dengan wajahnya yang semerah pantat babi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghabiskan sepanjang waktunya dengan memandang ujung cakrawala yang mulai gelap. Sementara yang lain sedang berpesta sambil menyanyi-nyanyi seperti orang bodoh kurang kerjaan. Buruknya lagi, Baekhyun ikut bergabung disana, wajahnya memerah karena mabuk dan ia terus cegukan sejak tadi. Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir kenapa hyungnya itu langsung menurut ketika Chanyeol memaksanya untuk ikut minum. Itu merupakan sebuah fenomena langka seperti bunglon pink yang melahirkan anak kadal.

Ia mengambil sepotong sandwich dan mengunyah dengan pelan ketika Jongin terseok-seok menghampirinya. Wajahnya memerah karena mabuk dan cengiran bodohnya tak membantu. Ia nampak seperti babi habis cegukan selama setahun. Jongin limbung dan jatuh terduduk didepan Kyungsoo. Rambutnya basah oleh keringat dan bercampur air laut. Jemarinya berhias pasir putih yang nampak mengganggu dan Kyungsoo yakin itu terasa tidak nyaman. Kecuali untuk orang mabuk ukuran Kim Jongin.

"Hyung, Kyungsoo hyung." Jongin meracau tak jelas. Kyungsoo hanya menanggapinya dengan deheman, pasti yang dibicarakan Jongin bukan hal yang serius. Saat sadar saja, bunglon hitam itu tak pernah mengatakan hal-hal yang masuk akal, apalagi kalau sedang mabuk. Bisa-bisa Kyungsoo ikutan rabies.

"Aku lelah." Jongin jatuh terlentang sambil mengatur napas, Kyungsoo dapat membaca dari nada bicaranya bahwa lelah yang Jongin maksud bukanlah badan penat yang membutuhkan tidur, tapi sesuatu yang lain.

"Hyung, pernahkah kau menyadari sesuatu pada diriku? Hal lebih yang telah kutaruh padamu selama beberapa waktu terakhir?" Ungkapan Jongin bagaikan kata-kata mutiara yang amat tidak dimengerti Kyungsoo. Mungkin Jongin sedang meracau soal hal-hal yang pernah ia baca di novel romansa.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah sadar." Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget ketika Jongin tiba tiba bangkit dan menggoyang-goyangkan pundaknya.

"Aku lelah." Dan ia pun ambruk dengan tubuhnya yang seberat kudanil hamil sembilan bulan menimpa Kyungsoo lebih dulu. Kyungsoo berteriak minta tolong, tepat ketika Shuo datang menghampirinya dan berseru kapal akan datang sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Kenapa ia mau saja ketika si bunglon pink menyodorkan segelas wine dan menyuruhnya untuk minum. Baekhyun tidak akan melakukan itu jika Chanyeol tidak menggumamkan ancaman lewat tatapannya. Sekarang setelah menghabiskan beberapa botol, kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan perutnya bergolak.

Chanyeol terus mencekokinya dengan bergelas-gelas wine sambil menyanyi seperti orang sinting. Kini Baekhyun memepertimbangkan berapa banyak uang yang akan ia dapat jika mengubah Chanyeol menjadi waria dan memajangnya di lampu merah. Itu merupakan pembalasan yang setimapl, dan Baekhyun bersumpah akan melakukannya jika Chanyeol menyodorkan segelas wine lagi.

"Kita butuh kayu bakar." Teriak Jongdae lantang. Dari semua manusia-manusia sinting disini, ialah yang paling waras, setidaknya.

"Kemana Suho hyung?" Tanya Sehun sambil terhuyung-hyung. Ia nampak seperti jelly yang kenyal.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun. pergi dan carilah kayu bakar didalam sana. Kita butuh api unggun." Baekhyun ingin menolak, tapi ketika seluruh member lain berseru dan menyuruhnya pergi, ia menyerah dan meneriama uluran tangan Chanyeol. Mengikuti dengan senang hati ketika Chanyeol membawanya menuju bayang-bayang pepohonan yang gelap.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bersandar di buritan kapal ketika member lain sedang asik membasuh wajah dan mengembalikan kewarasan mereka yang sempat hilang sejak meninggalkan pulau kecil itu beberapa menit lalu. Ia menatap ujung cakrawala yang mulai menguarkan cahaya sewarna karat besi. Itu merupakan pemandangan yang indah, apalagi ketika kau menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temanmu. Pikir-pikir soal teman, Kyungsoo jadi ingin mencari Baekhyun dan mengajak hyungnya itu bicara.

Ia melangkah berkeliling geladak sambil memanggil-manggil Baekhyun. Tapi ia tak menemukan Baekhyun dimana-mana. Kyungsoo membawa dirinya menuruni geladak dan yang ia dapat hanyalah Sehun yang sedang kesusahan melepas boxer. Itu merupakan pemandangan yang tak lazim dilihat untuk anak sepolos Kyungsoo, jadi ia kembali ke geladak sambil mencari-cari tujuan keduanya. Chanyeol, biasanya Baekhyun selalu berada disamping si Dobi itu. Mereka berdua terbiasa membuat keributan yang sangat kentara, tapi kenapa kini Kyungsoo tak melihat mereka dimana-mana?

Saat Kyungsoo hampir sampai di dek depan, ia menemukan Suho yang sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa. Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dan membuatnya berhenti.

"Suho hyung, apa terjadi sesuatu? Aku tak menemukan Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol." Ujar Kyungsoo. Ekspresi suram diwajah Suho semakin bertambah.

"Itulah yang membuatku resah, aku sama sekali tak melihat mereka berada diatas kapal ini." Ketika Suho mengatakannya, bunyi peluit berkumandang bahwa mereka telah berlabuh di dermaga. Kyungsoo jadi makin was-was.

Mereka menuruni kapal dan membentuk lingkaran kecil, berkumpul sementara Suho menghitung jumlah.

"Kemana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?" Tanya Suho pada yang lain. Semuanya nampak terlalu letih untuk menjawab. Tapi Jongdae tampak berpikir dan mengingat-ingat.

"Aku menyuruh mereka mencari kayu bakar." Ungkap Jongdae,"Kupikir mereka sudah kembali sejak kapal membunyikan alarm."

"Aku tak menemukan mereka dimana-mana." Sergah Suho. Semua member nampak khawatir dan terus menoleh kearah kapal, berharap mendapati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menuruni kapal dengan wajah bodoh mereka. Namun, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mereka tidak disini.

"Baekhyun mabuk berat tadi." Ujar Yixing, yang wajahnya mulai nampak segar walau matanya memerah.

"Chanyeol juga." Timpal Xiumin. Kyungsoo menahan dorongan hati untuk berlari ke kapal dan mengobrak-abrik setiap sudutnya untuk menemukan duo konyol itu.

"Apa mungkin," Sehun berkata,"Mereka tertinggal di pulau dalam keadaan mabuk berat?" Dan Kyungsoo ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke bebatuan sekarang juga. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu ceroboh hingga kedua temannya tertinggal?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Annyeong! Apa kabar semua! Baik kan? Hyerin juga baik kok. Maaf updatenya lama banget. Akhir-akhir ini Hyerin super sibuk jadi jarang buka laptop. Hyerin usahain chapter depannya bisa nongol lebih cepat lagi. Doain aja supaya tugas cepet surut dan otak Hyerin tetep encer.

Gimana chapter ini? Terlalu pendek ya? Mengecewakan? Maaf, akhir-akhir ini Hyerin kelelahan jadi gak bisa naikin moodnya buat nulis. Sekali lagi maaf jika mengecewakan. Segitu aja cuap-cuap dari Hyerin. Review sangat diharapkan, kalau masih ada yang mau ini dilanjut, Hyerin bener-bener butuh dukungan kalian! Makasih buat yang mau kasih review, I Love You! :-*

See you in next chapter..


End file.
